This invention relates to a composition of matter useful as a rodenticide and to a method for exterminating rodents involving the use of said composition of matter.
Compositions referred to as rodenticides, useful in killing rodents are well known and widely used. Such compositions generally contain at least one substance which rodents are fond of eating and a compound mixed therewith which functions as a poison for the rodent. Many of the poison compounds utilized however are hazardous to persons handling the rodenticide and hazardous to children who might unwarily ingest quantities of the composition. If improperly used, rodenticides may come into contact either directly or indirectly with food products intended for human consumption, whereby posionous compounds in said rodenticides could cause serious illness.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a rodenticide composition which is substantially innocuous to humans.
It is further object to provide a method for killing rodents by causing said rodents to ingest quantities of said rodenticide composition.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.